Sectumsempra
by VileVentriloquist
Summary: Draco found himself in the worst possible situation; he was dying on the floor of the bathroom after a rough duel with none other than Harry Potter, he was bleeding from multiple slash wounds. Will he survive? And will something unexpectedly good come from this encounter? Set at Hogwarts/MalfoyManor *WARNING* Male/Male. Sexually graphic.
1. Chapter 1

Draco felt the force of Potter's curse hit him squarely in the chest as he was thrown backwards onto the wet bathroom floor. Whatever the bloody hell Potter had used on him it was certainly working. Draco felt his chest heave and ache as he attempted to take shuddering breaths through the searing pain that had taken over his body. He was not yet cold from the damp bathroom floor as his own hot blood spilled from his gashes on his torso, mixing with the water. Draco was vaguely aware of a figure looming above him, was this Potter here to finish him off?

Snape was staring down at the the limp figure of Draco Malfoy, blood was seeping from numerous cuts on the boy's pale slender body. He drew in a deep breath and he dropped down beside the boy, preforming the counteraction to his own spell. "Vulnera Sanentur" He watches Potter flee out of the room, it seemed the boy had found his potions book, Severus was not pleased about this. He sighed softly as he watched Draco's blood coming back into his body, his cuts healing up. Snape shook his head, what would've happened if he hadn't come when he did.

The blonde's head was clouded as he felt magic coursing through him, although it didn't feel like a curse. Slowly the gushing of his blood slowed as he presumed his wounds were clotting. Draco made out the figure of his godfather kneeling over him, wand drawn. Had Snape healed him? Draco could barely make the words tumble out in order as his head spun. "What're you doing here?" He croaked.

"Saving your life." His words were drawn out and he seemed extremely distraught. "You have got to be more careful Draco." Snape lifted up the boy's head to keep it out of the watter. He couldn't stand to see his godson get hurt, that's exactly why he had taken the unbreakable vow not for Lucius not for their family honor, not for Dumbledore, but to keep Draco safe. He loved Draco like a child even if they didn't always see eye to eye.

Draco managed to roll his eyes at Snape's words. The Dark Lord, had set him one task in his sixth year and currently he was no closer to it now than he was at the start of the year and somehow his godfather always managed to turn up out of the blue and save his neck, when things got muddy. His head suddenly ached at the base of his skull, no doubt from the impact of the curse as he hit the tiled flooring. How he wished Hermione was the one here holding him.

Snape sighed and looked over Draco's form, his tongue darting over his lips. He quietly asks. "How are you feeling Dray?" He held the boy's head so that it didn't fall back. He couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt at the way he was looking at Draco.

He closed his grey eyes as he fought back the urge to breakdown, over the blinding pain in his head. "Like shit." Draco muttered as Snape's strong hands kept his head upright. Draco was tired, tired of constant failed attempts to pursue a basically, suicide mission set out for him.

"Why don't you just... take a break for while hmm? I can keep The Dark Lord at bay. It will do no good if you are dead before you completely the task. Why don't you let me bring you back to my room for you to rest?" Snape asks quietly, looking into the smaller boy's pale grey eyes.

Draco wished he could just take a break from The Dark Lord permanently. However, at this offer the young blonde nodded tiredly. His body ached with dark magic surging through him, mainly from Potter's curse; whatever the fuck it was. Also his father's old punishments on him often left his muscles depleated and aching.

Snape's heart wrenched as he thought back, he knew what his godson had to go through and he desperately wished there was something he could do for him, he picked the boy up into his arms and sighed as he headed the least traveled route to his room.

Draco felt his body leave the cold, wet bathroom as Snape gathered him up in his strong arms. The younger wizard felt a cold sweat come over him as he was moved silently through the corridors. His head was not letting up either and it was becoming unbearable, a small groan escaped his lips as the pain built up.

"It's going to be okay Draco." Snape almost cooed in Draco's ear. Draco was the only person that Snape ever showed emotion to, ever since he lost Lily. He sighed softly, swiftly unlocking the door to his room and taking Draco inside, setting him on his bed and grabbing a healing potion from his bathroom, handing it to Draco and whispering. "Drink this."

Holding the small, violet tinted potion to his lips Draco did so, unaware his reflexes would be so slow and most of the potion ended up spilling out his mouth and onto his tie and school shirt. The blonde nearly whimpered in frustration at his body not working right.

Snape took the bottle from Draco and got up to get a towel, grabbing another bottle and wiping the boy's face and tie, and his shirt. "I'll get you some sweatpants and a shirt. Do you need help getting out of those wet clothes?"

Draco sat up clumsily as he could already feel the small dose of drowsiness in the pain potion hit him along with the slight high that came with these strong potions. "I'm okay." He slurred slightly pulling his tie off and slipping out of his school trousers. The shirt buttons were more difficult as his mind became more foggy and the simple task of unbuttoning a shirt was out of the question, the blonde giggled.

Snape was ashamed at the way he was looking over the pale boy's body, his eyes trailing over every muscle he looks down into the boy's eyes and whispers. "Let me help you." He starts unbuttoning his godson's shirt slowly, his cool fingertips brushing the boy's skin every now and then.  
The younger of the two nodded, sleepily not caring that his scarred torso would be on show. He was too drugged up to care at this point. Although not too gone to not notice that those cool, careful fingers were rather soothing against his skin.

Snape took a soft intake of breath, his expression dropping as he saw all of the scars. He knew that Draco's father was strict but this was too much, he had to hold his cool. He didn't want to lose his cool in front of his godson but he was seconds away from apparating to the manor and beating Lucius to a pulp. He growled to himself finally slipping off Draco's shirt, his fingertips brushing along the boy's thighs accidentally. He looks down at him. "Do you want the clothes now Dray?"

Draco shivered as Snape's cool, long fingers just caught his thighs for what couldn't have been more than a nano second. He realised if it weren't for the potions he would probably be mortified at sitting in just his boxers infront of his godfather, however he shrugged. "As long as they're not too awful." The blonde smirked, as he was quite particular about his clothing.

Snape chuckled softly "I have some Slytherin ones that were quite expensive, I think those will be okay." He gets up and grabs Draco the sweat pants and long sleeve shirt, slipping the shirt over his head, his cool hands trailing all the way down the boy's chest as he pulls the shirt on, and then trailing all the way up his legs to pull on his sweat pants, smiling softly at the boy, not realizing his fingers had brushed the boy's groin.

The blonde gasped at the touch, then blushed biting down on his lip, feeling rather silly. It was just a touch by mistake, nothing more. The shirt hung off the smaller boy and the sweat pants needed to be drawn in at the ties but the clothes were comfy and warm. Draco smiled sleepily. "Thanks Sev."

Snape smiled softly at the boy and pulled him up into the bed closer. "Are you alright Dray? Why don't you get some sleep." He kisses his godson's head but it turns out not fatherly, it was almost passionate as his lips lingered on the boy's head and Snape pulled the blonde boy under his comforter to warm him up.

As Draco lay next to Snape, he traced the older man's jawline, with a pale finger slowly. Draco wasn't sure if it was the after effects of the curse of just the mix of potions but he felt almost, attracted? If that was the right word, to Snape at this very moment. A pale finger twiddled a lock of dark hair as Draco smiled through half lidded eyes.

Snape's breath hitched slightly as he turned to look at Draco, his fingers trailing through Draco's hair slowly. His eyes flickering to look into the other boy's pale grey one's, he flashed Draco a soft charming smile. He clearly knew now that he was attracted to Draco.

The blonde moistened his lips, almost innocently as he felt his lower belly grow warm just by meeting Snape's gaze. Although everyone in Hogwarts knew Draco was no virgin, but still /this/ feeling was new.

Snape had only ever been with one person, and that had been so long ago. He watched as Draco moistened his lips, running his fingertips over the blonde boy's jawline and smiling fondly his own abdomen growing warm and his his own slacks tightening slightly. He knew Draco had been with people, but he'd never felt like this before and he hoped Draco felt the same.

Draco studied Snape's thin lips and before even thinking pressed his own pair to them. He hoped he was acting under the influence of the pain potions, as this was not his usual behaviour. He'd recently been seeing Gryffindor's Virgin Saint, also known as Hermione Granger, however right now Draco felt very comfortable with the older man.

Snape didn't even think he pressed his lips to Draco's and pulled the Slytherin boy on top of him slowly, letting Draco control the kiss as his fingertips trail along Draco's back slowly, he knew Draco had a girlfriend that annoying little know it all, but he also knew how much better he could be for Draco, he let his eyes fall shut as the kiss continued.

The blonde deepened the kiss, smiling into it at Snape's gentle touch, his calloused hands running up and down his back were driving him crazy. A moan escaped Draco's lips as he shifted in pleasure on top of Snape, their pelvises rubbing together as both gasped.

Snape sucked the blonde boy's bottom lip between his own, moaning faintly into the kiss, his breath hitching as he mumbles against the blonde boys lips. "O-oh Draco." He pushes his hips up against Draco's slowly, his cock growing in his slacks slightly; he couldn't handle this he need to remove some of his clothing.

Draco moaned at the friction between their members. To be fair, Draco was rock hard and knew Snape, judging from the large buldge beneath him, was too. The young student ran his hands up Snape's sides and the centrered on his many buttons, donning his black robes, he unbuttoned a few but they were difficult to do, in a rush or not. He groaned in frustration.

Snape moaned as their hips ground harder and he simply ripped off his robes and shirt, his chest exposed now as he tugs Draco's shirt over his head. He pushed their chests flush together and Snape moaned loudly, his rather large erection pressed against Draco's clearly just as large one as he tangles his tongue against the boy's.

Running his hands over Snape's broad chest only heightened his need more. As his nipples brushed against his professors he hissed at the sensitive touch. Draco could feel his professors hard member underneath him growing, and could tell Snape was becoming somewhat impatient. However, Draco had never been with a man before and wasn't sure how to proceed, suddenly shyness came over the young blonde as he rocked his hips, lessening the kiss slightly.

Snape pulled away from the kiss and whispered in Draco's ear softly. "Have you ever been with a man Dray?" His tone loving as he nibbles and sucks at the boy's collar bone, their hips slowly grinding together still, their member's brushing every single time they moved. As he waited for Draco's reply he whispers. "You mean so much to me Draco. Don't ever forget that."

Draco shook his head as he moaned slightly, Snape's mouth on his collarbone was heavenly. He suddenly felt his age, sixteen and inexperienced.

Snape started nipping and sucking harder at Draco's neck. "Mm that's alright d-do you want me?" He asked sincerely. He had to make sure this was what Draco wanted.

Another soft moan spilled from the young boy. "G-gods, yes Sev. I'm yours." He answered breathlessly, clearly in capable, experienced hands of the older wizard. His toes curled and he dug his finger nails into Snape's shoulders as he sucked harder, finding his tender spot.

Draco moaned softly and ran his fingers down Draco's spine. "Mm A-are you Draco, are you really?" He moans faintly as Draco's cock hits against his again, whimpering and sucking on the boy's neck. "I want you s-so badly."

Draco was trembling as he hissed when their members brushed together once more. "Y-yes." He moaned sensually as he twisted Snape's dark hair between his pale hands. "I'm y-yours to take...Take me!" The blonde pleaded, wanting to be taught by his professor. Strong hands held his hips as he groaned against the ever growing friction between the two.

Snape moaned against Draco's skin. "We need to get you completely undressed." He smiles softly and kisses Draco's head as his fingers slip into the sweatpants and wrap slightly around the boy's cock pumping it gently and groaning as he pressed as close as he could to the boy.

The ever growing hot white climax Draco was holding, was coming closer as Snape's touch nearly brought him over the edge. His body ached for Snape and he arched at the older man's touch. "F-fuck!" He groaned, throwing his head back in complete burning pleasure.

Snape couldn't help but swipe his thumb over Draco's cock, his body pressing closer the the other boys. "I want to make love to you Draco." The professor mumbles softly into his godson's ear, biting his lip as his cock throbbed against his slacks.

Draco's breath hitched at his godfather's touch. He needed him, Draco was certain of that. "I need you." The blonde hissed as his toes curled painfully and his hands ravished at Snape's chest.

Snape groaned slightly as he yanks down Draco's sweat pants, teasingly pushing a finger against his cock slowly, moaning and biting his lip as he works on freeing his own cock. "It's going to be so good."

The Slytherin student nearly whimpered at the thought of it. Draco looked down and then began unbuttoning his godfather's trousers, freeing him of them and then his boxers. His grey eyes widened as he took in the sight of Snape's member, it was large. Very. And quite clearly ready for him, Draco bit his lip as he teased it lightly with cool fingers.

Snape took a deep breath at the feeling of Draco's fingers, teasing his cock, his fingers finding their way to tease Draco's entrance, his head dropping back, underneath his formal facade he was actually pretty fit for his age.

Draco wiped the pre-cum from Snape's slit and blew on it teasingly, as he could already tell the man was more than ready and was currently very close to his release too. The blonde rocked his hips, on top of his professor and moaned in pleasure at the sensation.

"D-Draco can you g-get the lubricant from my b-bed side table." He mumbles softly bucking his hips at the feeling of Draco's breath against his extremely erect cock. He needed to prep Draco quickly, he wouldn't last long.

The student managed to pull himself away to fetch the lubricant, with trembling hands and passed it to Snape. He was nearly thrown over the edge when he saw the older man coat his fingers in the light purple lubricant, Draco shivered in anticipation.

Snape pulled Draco back on top of him and gently pushed a finger into him, moaning and licking his lips softly, dropping his head back at the feeling of Draco's tight ring of muscle around his thick fingers and he leaned in to kiss Draco heatedly.

Draco gasped into the kiss as Snape's finger worked him from the inside. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced and felt a wave a ecstasy roll over him as Snape added a second finger.

Snape gently scissored his fingers in Draco slowly, moaning softly and whispering into his ear. "How does that feel love?" Snape kisses and nibbles his ears, holding in his cum best he can.

"It feels so g-good." Draco whimpered, arching into the older man's touch. The drowsiness no longer affected him and Draco felt more alive than he had in ages. His blood coursed through him heatedly and he was aware of the body underneath him, heart beating, lungs breathing.

"A-are you r-ready for me Dray?" He mumbles softly, licking his lips softly as he looks up at his godson his eyes almost sparkling now at the new sensations. He cracks a smile as he looks lovingly at the boy.

Draco bit his lip hard and nodded, not trusting himself to be able to speak at present. He rocked himself against his godfather as he looked lovingly into his dark, glittering eyes. Draco's soft platinum blonde hair was wet with persperation as it clung to his head slightly, he noticed Snape was the same.

Snape gently pulled out his fingers and slicked up his throbbing member, gripping Draco's waist and pushing into him slowly, leaning in to kiss him deeply as he pushed only his tip in, stilling his hips as the sweat rolls down his muscular chest.

The young Slytherin's eyes shot open during the deep kiss as he felt himself being stretched rather wide to fit Snape's rather large member. Draco rested against his godfather's sweat ladden, broad chest as he allowed him to enter further.

Snape stilled himself as the tip of his cock was into Draco, stretching him and it felt so good. "D-Draco you feel so perfect." He moans and drops head head back loving the feeling of Draco's hands pushed against his chest, as he pushes in slightly further.  
The young blonde was sure he could see tiny stars appearing in his vision as he took in more of Snape's length. Draco's breath was rapid and he pushed against his professors chest.

Snape took another deep breath as he stilled his hips now almost completely sheathed in Draco he to kiss him deeply, pushing against him just to feel the pressure as he revels in the feel of being buried in him.

Draco could barely function enough to breathe as he was pulled between intense pleasure and pain. The blonde gasped and tears sprung in his grey eyes at the new sensation he was feeling. He whimpered slightly into the kiss.

Snape pulled back slowly to look over the blondes face, frowning as he saw tears seeping from his beautiful pale grey eyes; he wipes them away and whispers. "Shh it'll be okay. I promise. Dray." His lips were against the Slytherin's forehead slowly kissing it, he hated hurting his godson at all but he knew this would all turn to pleasure soon enough for him.

He nodded and smiled at the soft kiss placed on his forehead. But his head was swimming as he felt the after effects of the curse and also the strong pain killers mix around in his body. "I-I don't feel good." Draco mumbled, as his vision swam before him.

"Do we need to stop?" Snape snapped back into reality and concern, they could always finish later. Draco's wellbeing came first, he kisses along the boy's jawline to comfort him, resting their foreheads together slowly as he waits for a reply, trying to will away how close he was, having for important things to deal with.

Draco could barely move as he knew he was going to faint soon. A hot heat came over the boy's body, almost fever like. The young student wasn't sure why he was suddenly feeling so ill but he could barely voice his own concerns. Draco managed to nod slightly before succumbing to unconsciousness, in Snape's arms.

Snape held Draco on top of him, carefully pulling out of him, he wraps the blonde into his arms and cuddles him close, forgetting completely about his now unreasonably erect cock. He knew Draco had to be worn out from the potion and surely the aftermath of the curse Snape just lets him sleep, cooing softly in his ear and kissing his face.

Light crept into the once dark bedroom as the sun rose outside the stain glass windows. Draco first of all wondered where he was, this wasn't his dorm. Or Hermione's. Yet he realized he wasn't alone in the bed, Snape was cradling his body to him as he slept. t. Draco smiled slightly at this and kissed his professors cheek softly. There was probably only a couple of hours until breakfast, however Draco allowed himself to go back to sleep.

About two hours before breakfast Severus awoke, shaking Draco lightly and mumbling in his ear "We have two hours love..." They had changed positions and Draco's chest was flush against his. "...and your erection is greeting mine." He teases with an affectionate nip against the blonde's ear as Draco's erection brushes his again. He desperately hoped this was not a one-time deal, and more importantly hoped Draco had actual feelings for him like he did Draco.

Draco blushed sleepily and stretched his aching muscles. "Morning, Sev." The blonde yawned. He was mortified at what had happened the previous night and wasn't sure how he felt, now that his head was clear from the potions. As soon as he became more alert, he craved a cigarette. Draco began fidgity when he hadn't had his fix. His habit he knew, was frowned upon by his godfather.

Snape sighed softly at the boy in his arms, mumbling to the blonde. "I have some of your cigarettes in my top drawer, he sighs softly and runs his fingers through the blonde's hair, he knew how he felt about him, the same way he had been feeling for almost a year now. He had never said anything, and how could he of? Snape's expression fell as he imagined Draco not really wanting him.

His godfather's touch was so gentle and caring, Draco could have stayed in his arms all day. The blonde smiled happily, "You do? Thanks Sev." Draco grinned, sitting up and taking the pack from the drawer. "Why though? You don't smoke." He laughed as he opened the pack.

Snape chuckles softly and runs his fingers through Draco's hair. "Because I knew Id be seeing you a lot because of everything going on." He squeezed the boy's hand gently and smiled. "Why don't we just stay in here today? Its Saturday no classes and the elves will bring breakfast soon, love. Dumbledore surely already knows where you are."

Draco smiled at that. "That doesn't sound too awful, I suppose." He smirked and then looked over at one of the stain glass windows. He knew his friends would be wondering where he was and no doubt Hermione but he couldn't care less at this moment in time. Draco just felt safe with his godfather. "Want me to open a window, or something?" The blonde asked before lighting up his cigarette.

Snape grabbed his wand from his bedside table, he flicked his wand and one of the windows creaked open. "Draco..." He says quietly "...there is something I want know." He kisses the boys head softly, waiting for his reply before calling the house elves.

Draco flicked off his lighter and looked up. "Mmhmm?" His grey eyes curious, wondering what his godfather had to say.

"If I were to tell you that I have had feelings for you for a while, what would you say..." He mumbles softly and runs his fingers over the boy's jawline, and sighing softly. He felt like he had to be honest with Draco even if he didnt get the answer he wanted.

The Slytherin student chewed his lip, considering this. Draco had always looked up to his godfather, in an almost father like way. Snape was good to him and always had been since he could remember, yet Draco had always considered himself straight. However, last night had changed him completely he wasn't sure what he was or wanted. It all felt rushed and in the moment and having time to think about what happened. "I would say..." Draco started smirking slightly. "That we could give it a go...as in you and me?" He blushed, fiddling with his lighter.

Snape's eyes lit up, and an almost giddy expression graced his face, one he hadn't had since his days at Hogwarts, he sat back against his headboard, he smiled softly and looked over him. "I'd like that Draco, I really would." He leans in to kiss the boys temple.

Draco smiled at the kiss. "Me too." He grinned, hopping off the bed and slipping on his boxers. The blonde walked over to the open window and lit up his cigarette, sighing happily as he took a long drag and smoke filled his lungs. Draco felt rather excited at the prospect of being with Snape, he smiled.

Snape knew this would have to be a secret, no one would understand their relationship. "You know this means you've got to leave ." Snape watches the boy, standing up and stretching his muscular body, running his fingers through his hair a faint moan escaping as he stretches his body, his eyes flickering over the form of his... boyfriend of sorts and he grinned. The smell of lust and sex filling the air enticing to him. He greatly enjoyed that smell, more than anything he had ever experienced.

He exhaled and nodded, smoke lacing his reply. "Do you think...we could do this?" He asked, genuinely wondering if they could maintain a secret relationship during school. Merlin help him if his family ever caught word of this, his house mates or professors. Even The Dark Lord. The odds were against them for sure, but it excited Draco. After all, he loved breaking the rules.

"I think we can. We've hidden you being a Death Eater haven't we?" He knew of only one person who would certainly find out, but he wouldn't say a word. Severus walked over and stood in front of Draco, smiling softly, biting his lip as his eyes flicker over Draco's body. "You'll be in here a lot though." He licks his lips and runs a hand through his hair, the deep v's just above his groin extremely defined, sometimes even he wondered why he didn't show his body off.

Just the look of lust on Snape's face was enough to send shivers down Draco's spine. "Is that so?" The blonde mused, as he tossed his cigarette out and moved in closer to the older man, bringing a pale finger to trace Snape's lean chest. Draco was probably a few inches shorter than his godfather but as he stood before him he felt tiny. The Slytherin smirked and pressed his lips to Snapes.

Snape leaned up and kissed Draco back slowly, shivering softly at the touch of Draco's fingers, he pulled the Malfoy boy even closer to him their bodies pressed together now Snape's eyes fall shut, not caring at all that he's wearing nothing, just extremely happy to be there with Draco. "That is very true indeed." He mumbles into their passionate kiss.

Draco smiled into the kiss as he felt Snape's erection poke into his stomach. He wished that last night didn't end like it did, he almost felt inadequate. "Sorry about last night." Draco gasped as Snape began sucking on his tender spot on his neck. Tip toed, the blonde snaked his arms around Snape's neck, sighing in pleasure.

"That's perfectly alright it was amazing." Severus' arms snaked around Draco's waist as he nipped and sucked at the boy's neck groaning in satisfaction as his member hit Draco's skin. "Besides I'd rather you be in your best health so that you can handle me." His usual perfect tone of voice had an air of lust to it and he smirked softly.

Draco quirked an eyebrow at that smiling, another moan spilled from his lips as Severus' body worked against his own, his mouth leaving a trail of scorching kisses on his pale body. Cheekily, the blonde slipped a hand down from the older man's neck to his hard member and slowly stroked him.

Snape's lips were curved up into another smile, his body arching up slightly against Draco's lips, feeling his cock twitch as the boy's hand slipped down his body, his hips arched into his hand slowly and he let out a few more moans. "D-Draco yes."


	2. Chapter 2: A Secret Place

The blonde pumped the man's cock in his hands, smiling as he reduced Snape to these moans. Draco wet his lips and got down on his knees before his professor, flicking his thumb over the slit that was already leaking pre-cum. He kissed the head and then took Snape's length in his mouth, as he swirled his tongue around the long, hard shaft.  
Snape's fingers tangled into Draco's blonde locks as he looked down and watched the boy's tongue against the tip of his cock, letting out a deep needy moan as Draco's lips wrapped around the head and took his member into his mouth, shuddering at the feeling of the boy's thin soft lips and warm tongue against his member that had been aching since last night, he coult feel the familiar warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
Smiling, Draco lapped up the pre-cum and swallowed. It tasted sweet and salty and mixed in with his nicotine tasting mouth. The way Snape moaned his name sensually was god like.

Snape's breathing became more erratic and he dropped his head back slowly, his eyes falling shut as his lover worked his cock continuously, his hips jerking forward with pleasure as he tugs even harder at the boy's hair he could feel that he clearly wasn't far away but he wanted to make this last and make it good.  
At the tugs of his hair, Draco gasped in surprise at the insensity of the tug. He continued to work Snape's length in his mouth, not wanting to stop until he was satisfied.

Snape could feel it bubbling to surface and he let out a deep guttural moan, whimpering and feeling himself becoming reduced to a blubbering mess as the smaller boy kept working at his cock. His breath hitched once again and he softly whispered. "Draco. I'm close." He took time to revel in sight below him of Draco completely engulfing his enormous length.

Nodding in response, meaning for his lover to free his release Draco met Snape's dark eyes with his own light ones. His professor's face was twisted in pleasure and what could be percieved as pain, as Draco knew he was holding back for him.

Snape could hold it no longer as their eyes met, he shot hot ropes of cum down the Slytherin's throat, moaning and panting out his name, still holding the boy's head in place, he could never describe how good this felt, how good it was to be looking down at the object of his affection for the last year with his perfect lips wrapped around the older Death Eater's member.

His grey eyes widened as his professor's cum filled his mouth, rapidly. It was hot and both salt like and sweet. Draco looked up at Snape who looked as if he was in complete bliss, he smiled knowing he had helped conjure that feeling within the older wizard. The blonde swallowed the seed willingly.

Snape was pantning as he finally let go of the boy's hair and gripped the windowsill. He pulled the blonde boy to his feet and kissed him deeply. "You... that was amazing Draco." He pants slightly still nibbling the blonde's ear. "Hungry now? Maybe later we can sneak away to Hogsmeade?" He knew this wasn't the students' weekend to go, but he was Severus Snape, Dumbledore's favorite man, exceptions were made. He knew if they did go they would have to be discrete but thankfully not many people would even be there.

Draco smiled after the kiss. "Breakfast sounds good." He grinned as he grabbed Snape's t shirt and draped it over himself, it hung off as it was too big but he liked wearing it, he felt comfrotable. "Hogsmeade?" The blonde quirked an eyebrow as he sat down on the plush four poster bed. "What's there to do there, that's any good?"

"Well there's a meadow and a sort of ... cave almost where..." He trailed off as he thought of her. ".. a friend and I used to spend our off day's I think you'll rather enjoy it." He kisses the boy's head. "The fresh air will do both of us some good you know." He smiled as he thought of her, no they had never been 'together' and she was the only person he'd ever had, the only person other than Draco he'd ever had feelings for, even though it pained him to think of her, he still smiled because he had Draco now, and things already felt complete again.

Draco studied Severus' face and frowned. "What's wrong?" He sensed a somewhat sadness in his professors tone as he spoke about Hogsmeade, almost nostalgic like.

"Nothing my love." He mumbles as he looks down at the beautiful blonde boy, smiling at the fact that he had on his shirt and it was loose on him. "Just remembering my days at Hogwarts." He says in a sad tone, he hadn't had the best experience but he regretted none of it because it all made him the respectable man he was today, he watched Draco as he grabbed a pair of sweatpants from his drawers and slipped them on, calling in his elf and ordering their breakfast before picking up Draco bridal style and taking him into his small library/kitchen where they would eat, setting him down on the counter and stepping between his legs with a grin.

Draco raised his eyebrows as he was placed on the counter. He wrapped his arms around Snape's neck and smiled looking up at him. Draco couldn't remember the last time he had felt this, content. He just felt so safe around his professor and wanted.

"You remember Draco that my best friend was Lily Potter correct?" He smiles at the memory and at his boyfriend whose legs he was between right now, wanting to make sure Draco understood everything about him, fully aware of all the old wounds he would have to re-open now, he sighed softly.

The blonde nodded slowly. How could he forget that? It was quite the scandal when his family had heard and his own father immediately wanted to strip Snape of his godfather title to his heir. However his mother rejected this and said that every man has his flaws, implying that falling for a muggle-born had been one. Draco was not looking forward to going home Monday, for the Christmas break and being with his parents. However he knew at their annual Christmas Ball, Severus would be invited. "Go on." He urged his professor with large grey eyes.

"Well as I'm sure you well know I was in love with her, she was... my first everything but James and his motley crew made my life a living nightmare and what's worse, to add insult to injury, Jame's had taken Lily from me..." He sighs and strokes the young Death Eater's hair as he spoke. "... I guess that's why i choose not to open up about things. It re-opens those old wounds, but this spot at Hogsmeade was ours and I want to share it with you." He felt a pang in his heart as he realized that monday was Holiday, he knew that Draco would have to go back to the manor but he had a little surprise for the blonde.

Draco smiled, knowing this was very good of Severus opening up about his past to him like this. "I'd love to see it." He smiled, taking the older man's hand and giving it a sympathetic squeeze. The blonde quite liked sitting on the kitchen counter as it made him nearly equal height with his lover, so he could see his face better. Draco took in the mischievous look in his godfather's glittering dark eyes. "What're you up to?" A blonde eyebrow raised as Draco suspected Snape had something planned.

Severus smiled softly and kissed the boy's cheek. "Very good then, after we eat I will take you there." He held Draco's waist and smirked softly when the boy asked hiim about what he was up to. "Well your father has graciously extended an invitation for me to stay at Malfoy Manor for the Holiday so I can help set up for the ball." He snickered, his lips curling into a mischevious smirk remembering that his lover, the boy whose legs he was currently between, whose lips he'd been kissing, was none other than the son of Lucius Malfoy.

Draco stared at Severus. Just the mention of his father made him tense slightly. He knew if Lucius suspected anything between his son and Death Eater colleage then he wouldn't bat an eye-lid at punishing him. "He-he can't know." The blonde said quietly. "He'd kill me Sev, honestly he would." Fear flashed in his grey eyes as he looked at his professor.

Severus frowned and ran his pale fingers through the boy's blonde locks. "You know he won't know anything. If I come see you it will be in the dead of the night. Besides your blessed father still thinks I'm in love with Lily. And he knows we have to spend a lot of time together because of the Unbreakable Vow and what not." He assures the blonde one hand now running soothingly up and down his back.  
"Really?" His face must have lit up considerably as Snape laughed. Draco knew his father would want an update of his current mission, which at present was going horribly. He wished his father hadn't bribed his way out of Azkaban, as Draco would have no problem going home to his mother, Narcissa. She was as sweet as Lucius was bitter. Draco had inherited his good bone structure from the Black's and his mother swore by their Veela ancestors. Still though, with Severus and his mother at the Manor, hopefully he wouldn't end up with Lucius on his own.  
He smiled softly and kissed the shell of the boy's ear. "An assortment of things, it should be up very soon." He continues stroking the boy's back lovingly. He knew Draco had to be nervous, and scared about going home. "I'll actually be apparating to the manor with you instead of you riding the train to Platform 9 and 3 quarters." He smiles knowing that should make the boy feel a bit better. "So you won't be alone at the manor at all."

"Really?" His face must have lit up considerably as Snape laughed. Draco knew his father would want an update of his current mission, which at present was going horribly. He wished his father hadn't bribed his way out of Azkaban, as Draco would have no problem going home to his mother, Narcissa. She was as sweet as Lucius was bitter. Draco had inherited his good bone structure from the Black's and his mother swore by their Veela ancestors. Still though, with Severus and his mother at the Manor, hopefully he wouldn't end up with Lucius on his own.  
Snape smirked softly and smiled at him. "Yes really love." Snape stepped away as the elf came in, biting his lip as he had to stay away from Draco. The elf set their food down, licking his lips as he took a seat at the table.  
"Ooh!" Draco squealed as he looked at their breakfast tray. It was full of a variety of dishes from hot to cold, sweet to savory. Draco thought back to the last time he had eaten properly...he'd skipped dinner last night and after Potter had found him in the bathroom he hadn't had anything. He was starving! Draco took a seat across from Snape, grinning almost like a child in Honeydukes.  
Snape smirked softly and smiled at him. "Yes really love." Snape stepped away as the elf came in, biting his lip as he had to stay away from Draco. The elf set their food down, licking his lips as he took a seat at the table.

Snape chuckled softly. "Dig in." He dismissed the elf and sat around the table, looking over at Draco from making himself a small plate as he got up and grabbed a thing of butterbeer from his fridge, licking his lips and pouring both of them a glass.

Draco did so without hesitating, however with his manners having been drilled into him at an early age, the blonde ate his breakfast neatly and sampled each dish on the tray. Once he couldn't eat any more and his butterbeer was making him feel slightly fuzzy, he set his napkin down and smiled. "That was great, Sev."

Snape finished eating and smiled softly, licking his lip and and watching his lover, biting his lip and running a hand through his dark hair as he finishes eating. "Mm I'm you enjoyed it Dray. I think we should shower before we go, we probably smell like sex." He chuckles.

A pair of blonde eyebrows raised slightly. "We?" He smirked. Snape was right if they were spotted by anyone, no doubt they'd know immediately.

"You don't think I'd actually shower in a community shower do you? I have one back here." He chuckles softly. "I paid to have all of this put in." He grins at Draco and getting up to put away the dishes.

"I guess." Draco laughed and followed Snape to his bathroom. It was rather large and beautifully decorated, dark marble adorned the walls and floor and the ivory coloured bath and shower had intricate gold snake taps. "Very nice." The blonde nodded, as Snape turned the shower on.

Snape stripped and grinned over at Draco, opening his enormous shower and stepping in, beckoning for Draco to come join him. He grinned softly and licked his lips, his fingertips running down his own body.

Draco smiled at the sight of his lover encased in the hot steam of the shower. He pulled Snape's shirt over his head and his grey eyes grew wide as he caught sight of his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Where Potter had hit him with the curse there were angry red gashes across his chest and abdomen. What the bloody hell was that curse anyway? Quite cleary dark magic as he could tell from the scars he had been branded with. "What was that curse that Potter used?" Draco asked tracing a long scar on his ribcage.

Snape sighed softly and ran a hand through his hair. "Uhm it's a spell I created back in my years at school." He sighs softly as he sees the scars on Draco's chest, his heart wrenching as he realized that his spell had done that to his lover.

The Slytherin frowned. "You're spell?" He asked as he turned in front of the large ornate mirror. "You invented it? Why?" Draco asked almost horrified that something so lethal could be easily thought out and put in to work, by a student.

"I was a tortured child my parents hated me, everyone in school tormented me, and so I created all these dark spells and perfect all the potions I could so that one day. I could be something or at least be lethal enough to protect myself." He sighs softly and leans against the wall as he looks over Draco again.

Draco tore his eyes away from his scarred reflection and looked at Snape sadly. "I'm sorry." The blonde uttered, knowing that his godfather rarely opened up about his home life or any part of his personal life.

Snape sighed softly. "There's no reason to be sorry it's quite alright. I would've never used it if I had to Dray." He sighed softly, running a hand through his hair, still watching Draco his hands trailing down his chest.  
Draco slipped out of his boxers and joined Snape in the shower. He wrapped his arms around the taller man and rested his head on his chest. Thinking over how they were both broken, ruined by careless parenting, wrong choices and a raging war.  
Snape sighed and stroked the smaller boy's hair gently, thinking about how fucked up this whole situation was and how the boy in his arms was the first time he'd felt loved in years this was a really strange situation, nothing normal about the two of them, then again there was nothing normal about Severus' life at all.

The two showered in silence as nothing that either would say would help comfort the other in any way. Draco knew that, just the reassuring kisses and touches were more than enough than any words that could be spoken. They were more alike than he had initially thought. Draco was towel drying his hair with his bathrobe wound around his waist when he realized he had no fresh clothes to change into for their Hogsmeade visit. All his clothes were back in his own dorm, in the Slytherin dungeons. "Um...Sev, I'll need to go and fetch some clothes from my dorm, before we go?"

He smiled softly at at Draco, and kissed his head. "I've already had some brought here. They're on the bed." Snape walked up behind him and kissed the back of his neck softly. He felt like he were chained to Draco almost in the perfect way, he didn't want the Slytherin out of his sight which he knew was going to prove extremely difficult but he had to just deal with that fact when it came along.

He was right, there on the bed were his non-uniform clothes, bloody expensive ones at that. The money spent on them could probably feed a family for a good few months alone. Still though, Draco couldn't complain, they were tailored to fit perfectly and made of the softest materials. He dressed in the dark suit and shirt and looked up at his professor. "Will this do?" The blonde asked teasingly.

Severus kissed the boy's neck softly and smiled faintly. "You're beautiful Draco." He pulls on his usual attire, combing through his jet black hair, looking over all the scars on his arms and his blessed tattoo before he pulls on his robes slowly.

"Not too bad yourself." Draco smirked as he watched Severus don his billowing, black robes which were his trademark look. "Floo?" He asked looking over at the fireplace. To be honest he wasn't sure how they'd travel as he didn't expect to walk, since people may question why Draco was out with all people being his Potions Master.


End file.
